


Impatience

by cowboykylux



Series: Supreme Leader Kylo [11]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kyber Crystals, Pouting, Teasing, avoiding responsibility, body jewelry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: “We can’t right now.” Kylo says, the words coming out of his harsh vocoder which made him sound somehow impossibly more intimidating.You were never intimidated, not by him.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Supreme Leader Kylo [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814410
Kudos: 28





	Impatience

In all honesty, you had completely forgotten about the meeting. You had poised yourself on the bed, made yourself look real pretty for your Kylo. You were completely naked except for the ruby red kyber jewelry that hung in chains around your shoulders, ankles, that rest gently on your breasts.

You were so excited to get dicked down, in fact, that when your husband came in dressed in full regalia and with his helmet on obstructing your view of his face, you could see your frown reflected back at you.

“We can’t right now.” Kylo says, the words coming out of his harsh vocoder which made him sound somehow impossibly more intimidating.

You were never intimidated, not by him. Not by your man.

“Why not?” You pouted, confused, sure that he would practically pounce on you the way he’s always wont to do. 

“We have a meeting in ten minutes and – ” He starts and you groan loudly.

You had completely and totally forgotten, and now your mood was crashing because you didn’t really want to sit at a long conference table and negotiate a time and place for a fundraising gala. You wanted to come so hard you’d be seeing stars for the next two days.

“It can be fast, you know I can be fast for you.” You try, moving to sit up onto your knees, the jewelry twinkling and sparkling like wind chimes.

Your hands smooth down your body, up and down, up and down. Your hands catch on your nipples and you give them a little pinch, gasp lightly at the sensation. Already your pussy grows wet, just having Kylo near does this to you and you know he can smell the sex on you, the perfumes, the oils.

But he is still silent, and you know you won’t get your way, so you reach out to him. He’s unable to disobey a call to your arms, absolutely unable. He presses the muzzle of his mask into your neck, and you take advantage of the opportunity to try and unclasp the hooks which keep it on.

“You’re the Supreme Leader, everyone has to do what you say. You can make them wait, they’ll wait if you want them to.” You say, try to convince him to delay the meeting just a little while longer, just long enough for you to come and change into something nicer. But he’s pushing your hands away from the mask, and he’s collecting them in one fist, prying you off of him.

“Fine then you’re going to have to go without me.” You huff, officially losing your patience, aggravated.

“This meeting is with your charity, you can’t stay here.” Kylo says, but you shrug.

“Watch me.” You say, being stubborn. You would never make Kylo do something he didn’t want to do, never. But that didn’t mean you had to deny yourself pleasure when you had two perfectly good hands…and six perfectly good guards who would snap at the chance to fuck you. “You go. I’ll call one of the Knights and – ”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Kylo’s got you pressed flat against the mattress in record time, the threat of his power crackling and sparking around him.

But you had never been afraid of the way he wields the Force, because when he wields it, he wields it for you.

“Try me.” You shoot right back, thinking that if he won’t fuck you, you’ll take matters into your own hands.

He does something then, something with the Force, some telepathic bond that he has with the Knights, because then all of a sudden he’s taking the mask off, and you can see his angry scowl with your own eyes, a scowl which only deepens as he shoves your legs apart.

“Spoiled brat,” He says, and you’d punish him for that later, but he isn’t wrong, so you let it slide, especially as he yanks your hips down enough to where he can fish his cock out from his trousers, “We’ve got an hour.”

“Was that so hard?” You ask with a grin.

Before you’re unable to ask for anything other than to come, again again and again on his cock. 


End file.
